Respóndeme
by drahuesos
Summary: En Washington D.C., las lluvias comienzan a sembrar el caos en la ciudad y se producen varios accidentes a causa de las aguas torrenciales.  Estos fenómenos meteorológicos traerán consecuencias inesperadas para nuestros protagonistas.
1. I

**_Buenas a todos._**

**_Para empezar, sé que tengo que actualizar _**Negociador **_pero lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ideas para la historia aunque sí adelanto que lo más probable es que el cuarto capítulo sea el último. Así que como tenía reserva de historias para cuando la inspiración escaseara, aquí estoy, con una historia, ya escrita (por lo que no hay que preocuparse de que se acabe), de Bones (me gustaría probar otros fandoms pero lo cierto es que no sé cómo empezar), para variar._**

**_Como digo, cuenta con tres capítulos, que ya llevan con su tiempo escritos. Éste primero data de verano de 2010, así que imagino que mi estilo no es exactamente igual ahora que cuando comencé a escribir la historia, principalmente porque ahora los capítulos son más largos. La historia la terminé en Navidad, hace ya casi cuatro meses. Como digo, los capítulos son algo antiguos en el sentido de que ya llevan escritos un tiempo. Pero tampoco es algo que importe mucho puesto que no usé ningún spoiler en la historia. Aunque sí tengo claro que se ubicaría en algún momento de la quinta temporada antes del 5x16, más que nada por la relación (no amorosa, ya lo advierto) que mantienen Brennan y Booth._**

**_Creo que no tengo más que decir, aunque sí me disculparé por el summary tan poco decente que he puesto, aunque cierto es que no se me ocurre nada que colocar en el dichoso cuadrito blanco._**

**_Ahora sí, no me enrollo más, espero que disfrutéis del fic. Ahí va _**Respóndeme**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto .

* * *

><p><strong>Respóndeme<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-I-<strong>

* * *

><p>Durante una semana apenas había dejado de llover.<p>

Ríos y pantanos se encontraban prácticamente desbordados por el agua caída en los últimos días.

El Potomac había rebosado en algunos lugares cercanos a la Bahía de Chesapeake y áreas del estado de Virginia.

Alejada por completo de la realidad, inmersa en su mundo de huesos, la doctora Temperance Brennan —la mejor antropóloga forense de los Estados Unidos—, se encontraba en su despacho, revisando la tesis de uno de sus internos, cuando alguien la apartó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ya está Huesos, tengo la confesión! —anunció el agente Booth, compañero de la doctora y uno de los activos más valiosos del FBI con pasado militar y de francotirador.

—Bien, por fin se acabó —dijo la científica—. ¿Ha sido difícil?

—Un poco y menos mal que no quiso llamar al abogado de oficio —comentó Seeley—. Aunque dudo que con este tiempo hubiera llegado pronto.

Distraído, Booth miraba por la ventana de la oficina de su compañera mientras ella terminaba con el trabajo de uno de sus alumnos. No tardó demasiado en finalizar su tarea.

—¿Te vas a casa? —preguntó Brennan.

—Sí, aunque voy a pasarme por el Diner ha tomar un café —respondió su compañero—. ¿Y tú? Deberías marcharte, llevas todo el día trabajando.

—Todavía tengo que terminar otras dos tesis más. No puedo, Booth —aclaró Temperance.

—¿Cuándo te irás a tu casa? ¿Cuándo haya oscurecido por completo y no quede nadie en el Jeffersonian?

—No, Booth. Me marcharé a mi apartamento cuando acabe de corregir los trabajos de mis alumnos —indicó Brennan.

—Huesos, en serio, tendrías que volver a tu piso. Yo te llevo, no quiero que te arriesgues a coger el coche.

—Sé cuidarme sola, no hace falta que me acompañes.

—Ya veo… No me vas a hacer caso aunque insista —y el hombre añadió—. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en tu casa, a las ocho y media y rellenamos los documentos del caso? Podemos aprovechar y pedimos tailandés.

—No se cuándo terminaré —afirmó la doctora.

—Te mereces un descanso, aunque sea para rellenar papeles con tu compañero —sonrió el ex Ranger.

—Está bien… —cedió, a regañadientes, la antropóloga.

—Oye, ten cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa. La lluvia… —a Seeley no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

—Lo sé, ya lo has dicho antes. Tendré cuidado —prometió su compañera.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, un par de horas después de haber mantenido la charla con el agente Booth, Brennan recogió sus cosas, tomó su bolso y se marchó del laboratorio.

Ya en el parking del instituto Jeffersonian, sacó las llaves de su automóvil y abrió el coche. Se subió a él y dejó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto.

Salió del aparcamiento y comprobó que la carretera estaba completamente encharcada —tal y como había dicho Booth— y que las alcantarillas no tragaban agua sino que la expulsaban. La visibilidad, por su parte, no era nula pero dificultaba considerablemente la circulación.

Brennan condujo por las calles de Washington y, aunque sabía el recorrido hasta su apartamento, se guió por las indicaciones del GPS para llegar hasta su casa.

Apenas faltaban unas manzanas para llegar a su destino y estaba cruzando un puente cuando algo la sorprendió.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa y soltó la chaqueta en el sofá de su piso. Hizo lo mismo con las llaves, sólo que ahora éstas fueron a parar a la mesa del salón.<p>

Tenía ganas de descansar un rato pues, tanto él como su compañera, llevaban varios días con un caso realmente complicado.

Se tumbó en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y dejó al descubierto sus llamativos calcetines de rayas de colores. Alargó la mano para alcanzar el mando a distancia y puso al canal de deportes. Coincidió que en ese momento estaban emitiendo un partido de hockey. Acaba de comenzar y, como todavía era pronto,

Al terminar el encuentro, el agente se duchó, se cambió el traje por ropa más informal y se acercó a las ventanas del apartamento. Comprobó que estaba diluviando y se preguntó si era más adecuado esperar un tiempo, por si la lluvia paraba o disminuía de intensidad.

Estuvo frente a la ventana un cuarto de hora y miró a su reloj de muñeca. Las ocho de la tarde. Por suerte, ahora el agua caía con menos fuerza. Después recogió los papeles y se marchó del piso, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

* * *

><p>Encendió la radio del coche y puso las noticias.<p>

"_Las lluvias han conseguido desbordar parte del río Potomac en el área de la cuidad de Washington. Recomendamos a los conductores extremen la precaución y procuren realizar el menor número de trayectos posibles" _dijo el locutor de radio y continuó. _"Según informan fuentes meteorológicas, las lluvias remitirán a inicios de la semana que viene"._

—Pues que bien… —comentó, irónicamente, Booth.

Tardó bastante más de lo habitual en llegar al bloque de edificios en el que vivía su compañera pero, finalmente, tras soportar un atasco y conducir a la velocidad de una tortuga, aparcó el coche en su destino.

Se apeó del automóvil, abrió el paraguas, caminó hasta la puerta del portal y pulsó en el número de vivienda de Brennan del portero automático. Permaneció durante unos minutos en el descansillo del bloque, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Llamó una vez más pero ocurrió lo mismo que en la anterior ocasión, nadie contestó.

En vez de volver a darle al porterillo, empujó la puerta y descubrió que estaba abierta. Entró en el edificio y esperó al ascensor.

No tardó en llegar y el agente se subió al elevador. Pronto llegó a la planta en la que vivía Temperance.

Avanzó hasta la puerta de la vivienda y presionó el timbre.

Ninguna contestación.

Probó una vez más a pulsar el timbre.

Sin respuesta.

"_¿Dónde estás, Huesos, dónde estás?" _pensaba Seeley.

Al no localizar a su amiga, el agente sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Brennan.

A la primera llamada comunicó y saltó el buzón de voz, a la segunda ocurrió exactamente lo mismo y con la tercera, Booth se desesperó y comenzó a preocuparse. Lo intentó una cuarta vez.

—Venga, respóndeme —decía el agente en un tono muy bajo. Pero, de nuevo, la voz de la operadora de teléfono indicó que había saltado el contestador.

Definitivamente, su compañera no estaba en su apartamento. Era raro, a no ser que hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo —algo que perfectamente podía pasar tratándose de Brennan— y todavía se encontrase en el Jeffersonian. Aún así, seguramente, habría escuchado el móvil.

* * *

><p>El edificio era una construcción con el techo de cristal, aparatos e instrumentos que mucha gente no habría visto nunca en su vida y con alguna que otra probeta. Una plataforma en el centro del laboratorio completaba el conjunto. Las puertas de cristal —que daban entrada al lugar—, se abrieron y dejaron paso a Booth.<p>

Fue directo al despacho de Ángela. Con un poco de suerte, aún se encontraría en el Jeffersonian, aunque el agente lo dudaba pues la artista no era de esas personas que se quedan trabajando en el laboratorio hasta tarde. Prefería estar en su casa o tomando una copa.

Como imaginaba, la mujer no se encontraba en su oficina, probablemente llevaría ya varias horas en su casa. Pero no se le ocurría otro sitio al que ir, así que llamó a Ángela, por si ella sabía algo.

—¿Diga? —preguntaron al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Ángela, ¿sabes dónde está Huesos? —interrogó, nervioso, Seeley.

—Estará en su casa —supuso la amiga de la antropóloga.

—He ido para rellenar unos papeles con ella. No responde al porterillo ni al timbre ni al móvil —informó el agente.

—¿Has mirado en el Jeffersonian? Cuando me fui, Brennan seguía en su despacho —cuestionó, de nuevo, la artista.

—Aquí no está —afirmó el hombre—. Sólo he visto a dos científicos y me los he cruzado al entrar, así que se estaban yendo.

—Entonces no se me ocurre dónde puede estar —confesó la dibujante—. Llamaré a Hodgins y a Cam, puede que ellos sepan algo.

—Gracias, Ángela.

* * *

><p>La mujer se despertó y miró por las ventanillas del automóvil.<p>

Con la oscuridad, era imposible saber qué tapaba las ventanas del coche, pero algo impedía la salida del vehículo, al menos por el lado izquierdo.

Desorientada, la conductora, murmuró.

—¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso es todo de momento.<strong>_

**_Supongo que el final es algo predecible dado que tengo que matener un poco la intriga. De todas formas en el siguiente capítulo (que colgaré la semana que viene aunque no sé cuándo, debido a que en España es Semana Santa y yo me voy a un sitio donde no hay Internet el jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo lo más probable; supongo que el miércoles saldrá el capítulo 2) esclarece un poco más las cosas y aparecen más personajes, menos Sweets, que en esta historia no sale por ningún sitio, no tenía mucha práctica con el personaje cuando lo escribí y de hecho mi experiencia usándolo no va más allá de _**Negociador**_._**

**_No voy a dar más la lata, así que me despido de vosotros esperando que os haya gustado la historia._**

**_Adiós _:)_  
><em>**


	2. II

**_Iba a actualizar mañana pero las tareas de Semana Santa se me acumulan y no creo que mañana por la mañana hubiera podido subir nuevo capítulo. Así que como me aburro he decidido subir el capítulo ya, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mas da un par de horas más que menos? Así es hasta mejor porque la espera es menor._**

**_Total, que aquí me tenéis, con el capítulo dos y una crisis creativa con _**Negociador**_, que aunque no me pongo con él (en parte ha sido por falta de tiempo) tampoco sé cómo explicar lo que quiero contar. Siento la espera con la historia, yo sería la primera que disfrutaría actualizando la historia semana sí semana también y con capítulos mucho más largos de los que doy, pero otra cosa no puedo hacer, así que no me voy a auto obligar a escribir sobre algo de lo que no tengo ideas porque el resultado va a dejar bastante que desear._**

**_Dicho esto, aprovecho mis reservas de historias y os dejo con el segundo capítulo._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer.<strong>** Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Respóndeme<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-II-<strong>

* * *

><p>Notó que tenía las piernas mojadas y, tras encender la luz, descubrió por qué.<p>

El coche estaba anegado de agua y barro por fuera y rodeado por la misma combinación en el exterior. De momento no había mucho —cincuenta centímetros— pero, al fijarse en las puertas del vehículo, vio que éstas iban a seguir filtrando agua al interior del automóvil.

No sabía dónde estaba, el GPS se había estropeado al darse un golpe y necesitaba ubicarse, así que intentó recordar.

Ella en el Jeffersonian corrigiendo los trabajos de sus alumnos, Booth, su coche, el puente, todo aquel montón de agua y el automóvil arrastrado por la corriente.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba que Booth y su equipo la rescataran pero, para ello, tenía que ponerse en contacto con alguno de sus amigos. Así que se dispuso a buscar el móvil.

* * *

><p>"<em>Noticia de última hora: Las autoridades acaban de informarnos de que una presa situada cerca del Condado de Arlington acaba de reventar, anegando parte de la cuidad de Washington y desbordando algunos puentes que cruzan el río Potomac" <em>y la presentadora de informativos agregó _"Conectamos con nuestro enviado especial a la zona del embalse…"_

El hombre dejó de escuchar al reportero que se encontraba informando acerca del dique que había estallado y, acto seguido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Era… Era tan fácil llevarla y asegurarme de que estaba a salvo —murmuraba, lamentándose, el agente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la voz de Ángela, que acababa de llegar, interrumpió las cavilaciones de Seeley.

—Debería haberla llevado hasta su apartamento, comprobar que llegaba bien a su piso pero, tenía ganas de tomar un café, comer algo de tarta y estar un rato en mi casa.

—¿Te refieres a Brennan? —inquirió la artista.

—Sí —hizo una pausa y Booth continuó—. Una presa ha reventado en el Condado de Arlington, ha desbordado puentes e inundado una parte de la ciudad.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Brennan? —preguntó, una vez más, la amiga de la antropóloga.

—Para ir desde el Jeffersonian hasta el apartamento de Huesos se tienen que cruzar ambos puentes [1].

—¿Crees que… Crees que la corriente la ha arrastrado? —dijo, con voz entrecortada, Ángela.

—No queda otra —concluyó el agente—. No está en su casa y no me coge el móvil, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

La dibujante tomó asiento junto a Seeley, en el sofá del despacho de su amiga, y, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Booth, dijo:

—¿Piensas que tienes la culpa?

—¿A qué te refieres? —el hombre intentó evitar la pregunta.

—Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero decir —afirmó la artista—. No te hagas el tonto.

Aunque Ángela no obtuvo respuesta, interpretó el silencio del agente como contestación afirmativa a su interrogante.

—Booth, todo el mundo comete errores. Hemos estado varios días con un caso especialmente duro y es perfectamente normal que quisieras irte a tu casa o relajarte con un café.

—Le dije que la llevaba pero me respondió que no, que tenía trabajo y que sabía cuidarse ella sola —Seeley recordó la conversación entre él y su compañera en la oficina de ésta.

—Pero Brennan es así: antepone su trabajo a cualquier cosa, le gusta trabajar. No es la primera vez que se queda hasta muy tarde en el Jeffersonian o que no va a su casa a dormir con tal de examinar un cadáver. Tampoco es una persona dependiente y lo sabes.

—Tienes razón —Booth se levantó de su asiento y añadió—. Así no solucionamos nada, tenemos que buscar una forma de encontrar a Huesos.

—Antes de venir llamé a Cam y Hodgins, no tardarán en llegar —comentó Montenegro.

—Gracias, Ángela.

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Brennan y se dirigieron a la plataforma central del laboratorio, donde se encontraron a la doctora Saroyan y a Jack, esperando, de pie junto a las escaleras.

—Ángela, ¿qué ha pasado? —interrogó el entomólogo, acercándose a la dibujante.

—¿A qué venían tantas prisas? —Saroyan se unió a la conversación con otra pregunta.

—Huesos ha desaparecido —comunicó el agente.

—¿Desaparecido? —dijeron, al unísono, el botánico y la forense.

—No ha vuelto a su casa y no coge el teléfono móvil —continuó la artista.

—Además, una presa ha reventado en el Condado de Arlington —informó Seeley—. Dos puentes de la ciudad se han desbordado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Brennan? —inquirió Hodgins.

—Los puentes… Para ir desde el Jeffersonian hasta el apartamento de Brennan se tienen que cruzar los dos —contestó la dibujante.

—El embalse se rompió sobre las siete y cuarto, así que, lo más probable es que la corriente haya arrastrado el coche de Brennan —dijo Booth.

—¿Justo cuándo pasaba por el puente? —Jack pensaba que aquello resultaba extraño.

—¿No os estáis precipitando? —añadió Cam.

—¿Se os ocurre algo mejor? —interrogó el ex francotirador.

Todos callaron.

Si se pensaba bien, no era imposible y se trataba de una opción bastante probable.

Un dique que había reventado, parte de la ciudad de Washington anegada, dos puentes que rebosaron y por los que se tenía que pasar para ir al piso de la antropóloga. Además, Temperance no contestaba a las llamadas y no estaba en su casa.

—¿Y qué hacemos para encontrarla? —preguntó la doctora Saroyan.

—Deberíamos consultar las corrientes del Potomac, así podemos mirar el recorrido que está siguiendo el agua —aconsejó el entomólogo.

—Y mirar el parte meteorológico —añadió Ángela.

—¿Qué os parece si obtenemos información sobre la presa de Arlington? —la forense hizo su aporte.

—Hodgins, las corrientes; Ángela, el tiempo y Cam y yo miramos lo del embalse —anunció el agente.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo y comenzaron con la tarea que les correspondía. Jack descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono de Salvamento Marítimo, la artista se dedicó a mirar los partes meteorológicos y, por último, tanto Booth como la doctora vieron diversos informativos e investigaron sobre el dique.

* * *

><p>Miró hacia los lados, necesitaba buscar su Blackberry y hablar con Booth. No tenía otra forma de comunicarse con el exterior. Para que la salvaran.<p>

Así que alargó la mano hasta llegar a su bolsillo e introdujo ésta en el interior de la tela de su pantalón, ahora parcialmente mojado, para poder sacar su móvil, con la esperanza de que aún tuviera batería y no se hubiese estropeado con el agua y el lodo.

Al comprobar que el móvil seguía en su bolsillo, Brennan conservó la esperanza de que Booth la rescatase, la fe en él, la misma que conservó —a su manera—, el día en que La Sepulturera la enterró a ella y a Hodgins con vida en el interior de un vehículo.

Miró el dispositivo electrónico y, pese a que la cobertura no era ni de lejos la más adecuada y que apenas se conservaba una rayita de batería, servía perfectamente para el cometido que Temperance le tenía ya asignado, pensado en segundos por su privilegiado cerebro.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la llamada, Jack ya disponía de toda la información que le sería de utilidad, recorrido de la corriente, fuerza de la misma y otros datos menos importantes que le había suministrado por teléfono. Ángela, que había conseguido las predicciones en poco tiempo de una fuente completamente fiable, no tenía buenas noticias que darle al resto. Cam y Seeley, por su parte, también habían cumplido con su trabajo: confirmar datos acerca del pantano y también del puente.<p>

Así pues, se encontraron todos en la plataforma con la intención de compartir la información.

—¿Qué tenéis? —interrogó la jefa.

—Salvamento Marítimo tiene previsto que la riada vaya hacia Virginia, hasta que llegue a la bahía de Chesapeake, desembocando en el Atlántico. Tiene una fuerza bastante considerable, además, teniendo en cuenta que ha sido capaz de arrastrar un coche… —fue Hodgins quien habló.

—Yo no tengo buenas noticias —anunció la artista—. Habrá más lluvias durante las próximas horas con una intensidad igual o mayor que ahora.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Booth se tuvo que apoyar en la pared, y se posó la mano sobre la frente, levantando algo de pelo—. Debí haberla llevado a su apartamento…

—No podías saberlo, lo que ha ocurrido no se adivina, Seeley. Sólo, ocurre —decía Cam mientras se acercaba su amigo y le ponía la mano sobre el hombro—. La encontraremos, te lo aseguro. Hemos conseguido cosas más complicadas, esto no se nos va a resistir, ¿vale?

—Vale —contestó, quedamente, el agente.

—¿Y tú, Cam? —preguntó Ángela.

—Está confirmado, el embalse que se ha roto ha provocado la crecida del río que ha causado el desbordamiento de dos puentes. El resto… Todos lo sabemos —explicó la forense.

—Booth, tío, ¿qué te pasa? —inquirió Jack, que acababa de ver a Booth palidecer.

Terminó de pulsar el teclado del móvil y apretó el último botón que le hacía falta para completar su tarea.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la pantalla iluminada aparecía la siguiente frase:

_Calling [2]_

Seeley sacó su teléfono del chaquetón que llevaba puesto y lo comprobó, ya que acababa de notar la vibración del aparato en el bolsillo de la prenda de vestir.

Se sorprendió, gratamente, al comprobar quién le estaba llamando; y fue la voz del entomólogo lo que le devolvió a la realidad.

—Booth, ¡Booth! —gritó Hodgins.

—Es Huesos.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Me lo he inventado. No sé si habrá puentes o no entre la casa de Brennan y el Jeffersonian, pero necesitaba que así fuera porque si no, lo de ser arrastrada por el agua como que no.

**[2]** Es inglés según yo muy básico, pero aún así pongo la traducción por si alguien tiene un lapsus, no lo sabe o lo que sea. Si yo no me equivoco, "Calling" significa "Llamando".

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? <strong>_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque solo sea un poquito (porque lo que es a mí no me convenció mucho el resultado...).**_

_**Pero en fin, así están las cosas y así se las hemos contado (como dice Matías Pratts si yo no me equivoco, lo cual es probable). Yo no tengo mucho más que decir, excepto que la próxima actualización será el martes de la semana que viene, es decir, el día 26. Esta vez ya sin ninguna sorpresa con antelación. O eso creo, nunca se sabe aunque en principio no tengo intención de hacerlo antes.**_

**_No me enrollo que a este ritmo me embalo y ni las persianas de mi casa. _**

**_Esperando que disfrutárais de la lectura, me despido hasta la semana que viene._**

**_Hasta otra. _:D_  
><em>**


	3. III

_**Las diez y media no es precisamente por la tarde, vale. Pero las "pocas" tareas de que me mandaron esta mañana se volvieron bastantes cuando me puse con ellas esta tarde, así que aunque en el LJ ya está publicado me faltaba .**_

_**Pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo con lo prometido.**_

_**Espero cumplir vuestras espectativas más o menos, el capítulo me costó escribirlo e intenté que quedara lo mejor posible.**_

_**Disfrutad del último capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer.<strong>** Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto.

* * *

><p><strong>-III-<strong>

—¡Huesos! —Su voz sonó aliviada, al fin y al cabo, su compañera seguía viva.

—Booth, hubo una riada de agua, arrastró al coche…

—Ya lo sé, Huesos. Ahora tengo que encontrarte, pero no sé cómo —comentó el agente, apenado. No sabía cómo salvar a su amiga.

—Usa el servicio GMS de mi móvil. Hodgins sabrá cómo se hace —se apresuró a contar—. ¡Y hazlo rápido, el agua está sub…!

—¡Huesos! —Escuchó el pitido rítmico de la línea que comunica—. ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ángela temía que algo le hubiera sucedido a su mejor amiga.

—Se ha cortado… —informó el agente—. Y tenemos que usar el servicio GS… M, o algo así. ¿Alguien sabe qué es?

—Es una aplicación que tienen los móviles y que los hace compatibles hasta con doscientos doce países. Pero, la verdad, eso es que ahora a nosotros nos importa poco —fue Hodgins quien habló. A continuación, se dirigió a la plataforma, subió los escalones de dos en dos y tomó asiento en su silla—. Podemos localizar a Brennan a través del GSM.

Después, Jack empezó a teclear una serie de dígitos en el ordenador y comenzaron a aparecer una serie de pantallas que Booth no supo descifrar.

—Primero, necesitamos el número de móvil de la doctora —Pulsó un conjunto de números—. Como el móvil desde el que te han llamado tiene el Servicio Global para Móviles… Sólo hace falta ubicar el teléfono mediante los satélites.

—¡Calla y trabaja! —le metió prisa el ex francotirador.

—Jack… Es más rápido si no hablas y buscas los dichosos satélites —añadió la artista.

—Hodgins, la vida de tu amiga, compañera de trabajo y jefa está en juego —Cam se sumó a la conversación—: Hazlo lo más rápido que puedas.

Fue entonces cuando todos —a excepción de Hodgins, éste por ser la víctima en aquella ocasión— sufrieron una especie de _déjà vu_, pues la situación les recordó, irremediablemente, a las eternas horas que emplearon en buscar al entomólogo y a la antropóloga cuando fueron secuestrados y enterrados bajo tierra en un coche, quedándose poco a poco sin oxígeno: Booth diciéndole a Zack que se diese prisa, Addy con su explicación de la reflectancia en los minerales, la cantera…

Aquella ocasión era prácticamente igual, pero sin mina ni minerales y tierra de por medio.

—¿Por qué se ha cortado la llamada? —inquirió la forense, distrayendo así al agente, que centraba toda su atención en las acciones del botánico.

—Se escuchaba mal, así que era o la cobertura o la batería del móvil —contestó Seeley.

—¿Sigue sirviendo el servicio raro ese? —preguntó Ángela.

—Sí —habló Hodgins desde el otro lado de la plataforma—. No os preocupéis, no tardaré mucho en tener los resultados.

* * *

><p>Desde que Brennan estaba consciente, el agua había subido notablemente, ya le llegaba por la cintura, y seguía subiendo, ya que las puertas seguían filtrando, cada vez con más rapidez.<p>

Lo peor era que la doctora empezaba a experimentar los efectos de estar tanto tiempo con el cuerpo mojado, y algún tiempo después de que la llamada se hubiera cortado debido a la mala cobertura del coche y poco después de que el teléfono se apagara (ya que se había quedado sin batería), comenzaba a tener dificultades para razonar, estaba confusa y, de cerca, estaba todo bastante borroso, pues tenía las pupilas dilatadas. A buen seguro que su temperatura corporal estaba por debajo de los 30 ºC .

Y, pese a las dificultades que tenía para usar su preciosa razón, en su interior resurgía su particular fe en Booth, la misma de la que no había dudado ni un instante —aunque hubiera negado tenerla— cuando la enterraron con vida junto con Jack.

* * *

><p>—¡Lo tengo! —gritó el entomólogo, aún sentando en su asiento.<p>

Tras escuchar las palabras de la boca del científico, el agente especial sacó su móvil y llamó al Hoover para solicitar un equipo de rescate, con un helicóptero amplío en el que entrasen más de cuatro personas y que dispusiera al menos de servicio de primeros auxilios.

—Nos vamos —anunció Seeley—. Hodgins, ya puedes estar introduciendo las coordenadas en un GPS.

—¿Y nos vamos en coche, con la corriente? —interrogó Cam.

—He pedido un helicóptero —comentó Booth—. Y de los grandes.

* * *

><p>Las aspas del helicóptero impedían escuchar medianamente bien cualquier palabra que saliese de la boca de los allí presentes.<p>

Poco a poco, todo el equipo del instituto Jeffersonian y el agente del FBI subieron al interior del vehículo donde se acomodaron. Allí, Hodgins le indicó al piloto las coordenadas exactas a las que debía dirigirse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para sacarla del coche, Booth? —preguntó Jack, mirando la cara de preocupación que tenía Ángela.

—No lo sé —confesó Seeley.

—¿Se ha detenido a pensar en que puede descolgarse por el exterior del helicóptero? —comentó el piloto.

—¿Y no será eso demasiado peligroso? —preguntó Ángela.

—Ya le digo que no van a poder llegar con una lancha, la corriente es demasiado fuerte. Y desde más lejos también es imposible —dijo el agente que había solicitado Booth—. No me queda otra.

Así, continuaron el camino, no demasiado largo, que les separaba de la ubicación que señalaban los satélites y que correspondía a una parte del río Potomac, en Alexandria, estado de Virginia.

Por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar al área que señalaba un pequeño banderín en la pantalla del GPS de Hodgins.

El helicóptero se mantenía elevado justo encima de un gran río de agua y lodo, con varios troncos caídos entre medias y otros estancados a los lados. La altitud, sumado al hecho de que era totalmente de noche, hacía sumamente complicado el hecho de encontrar un coche con carrocería oscura en mitad de una riada de barro.

Uno de los especialistas en rescates que estaba en el aparato se ató un arnés y comenzó a descender por un resistente cable de acero hasta estar bastante más cerca de lo deseado de la corriente.

—¡No se ve! —exclamó el especialista, colgado del cable.

Así, siguiendo la orden, el piloto accionó uno de los botones y, de pronto, un gran foco iluminó una amplía zona, facilitando en parte la tarea del hombre del arnés.

Tras examinar exhaustivamente todo el área, por fin se divisó el coche, varado en uno de los laterales de la riada, entre troncos y ramas. Estancado, a fin de cuentas, lo que, sin duda, había salvado a la antropóloga.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó el experto.

Así, bajo las instrucciones del hombre del arnés, el piloto de helicóptero condujo el aparato hasta la posición adecuada, justo encima de un coche de color azul que se encontraba atascado entre los troncos de unos árboles cruzados en mitad de lo que, antes de las inundaciones, había sido, probablemente, un camino transitable.

Entonces, el técnico del FBI soltó un poco más de cable, hasta quedar a la altura del automóvil, dispuesto a sacar de allí a la antropóloga.

Se acercó a la puerta del conductor, e indicó a la mujer que se encontraba en el interior que se alejara lo máximo posible de la ventana. Brennan le hizo caso y se desplazó, como pudo, hasta el asiento del copiloto. Mientras, el especialista en rescates había roto la ventana del vehículo y estaba retirando los cristales para poder sacar a la doctora sin que sufriera daño alguno. Después de quitar los vidrios de la luna volvió a dirigirse a la científica para que se ésta se acercara hacia donde estaba el hombre. Temperance volvió a obedecer a pesar de no estar tan lúcida como de costumbre y, justo cuando el experto iba a comenzar a sacarla del coche, sucedió algo que imposibilitó la tarea de rescate: a Brennan se le había quedado un pie atascado con uno de los pedales del vehículo y le era imposible salir.

El rescatador maldijo y no le quedó otra que volver a subir por el cable para recoger del interior del helicóptero una herramienta que le ayudara a salvar a la antropóloga de allí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó un alarmado Booth al ver que el hombre subía solo (y empapado).

—Tenemos un problema —comunicó mientras rebuscaba en la parte posterior de un asiento todo lo rápido que sus manos le permitían—. Su compañera se ha atrancado con el acelerador del automóvil.

—¿Y qué va a hacer para sacarla de ahí? —inquirió Ángela.

—No lo sé, pero necesito la ayuda de uno de ustedes —dijo el especialista a la vez que sacaba otro arnés—. Sólo han mandado a un hombre por el peligro de la situación, yo.

—Yo le ayudo —el agente se levantó de su asiento y se colocó las medidas de protección obligatorias. Después, enganchó el mosquetón al cable y comenzó el descenso mientras notaba que las gotas de agua le golpeaban la superficie del casco y la cara.

Los dos varones iban bajando cada vez más y más hasta que sus pies casi rozaron la superficie del agua.

Fue entonces cuando Booth se asomó a la ventanilla del coche y le dijo a Brennan:

—Venga Huesos, un último esfuerzo.

Su compañera asintió y esperó las maniobras de los dos hombres.

Seeley y el rescatador se pusieron de acuerdo en que éste último, al ser el menos corpulento y más menudo de los dos, se introdujera parcialmente por la luna rota del vehículo para así ayudar a la antropóloga a sacar el pie de debajo del acelerador.

Mientras que el experto entraba en el vehículo, Booth sostenía los alicates que poco había cogido el otro hombre del aparato para usarlos en caso de ser necesarios.

Y fueron de utilidad, ya que era imposible retirar el pedal de su sitio y dejar libre a la científica. Así que, una vez cortaron el acelerador, el resto de la tarea no fue sumamente complicada, por lo que los dos hombres sacaron a la antropóloga del coche sin mayores dificultades y justo a tiempo, porque el agua había subido alarmantemente en los últimos minutos.

—Huesos… —murmuró el agente cuando tuvo a su amiga agarrada y abrazada a él.

—Sabía que me encontrarías… —respondió Brennan—. Otra vez.

Tras eso, mientras ascendían hasta el helicóptero, la antropóloga se desmayó a causa del cansancio. Así pues, el resto de sus amigos y compañeros no pudieron darle la bienvenida, tan sólo sonreír cuando vieron a Booth subir al interior del helicóptero acompañado de Temperance.

Después, un médico que también se encontraba a bordo, examinó el estado de la antropóloga, determinando que tenía una hipotermia bastante importante y que tenían que atenderla en un hospital. Por lo que abrigaron a la doctora con mantas y calor artificial hasta que llegaron al hospital.

* * *

><p>Booth tragó una bocanada de chocolate caliente, recién comprado por Hodgins en la cafetería, y miró a través del cristal de la habitación.<p>

En la estancia, durmiendo, estaba su compañera, cuyos signos vitales, ritmo cardíaco, etc. eran monitoreados por una máquina próxima a la cama. Asimismo, estaba siéndole suministrado oxígeno humidificado mediante una mascarilla normal. Y, al lado de la cama, sentada en un sillón, estaba Ángela.

Habían decidido organizarse por turnos, ya que querían que, cuando Brennan despertara, no estuviera sola. Irían en el siguiente orden: Ángela, Booth, Hodgins, Cam y vuelta a empezar.

De momento le tocaba a la artista quedarse, entre otras cosas porque Seeley tenía que cambiarse de ropa, ya que, al bajar a rescatar a la antropóloga, se había empapado de pies a cabeza. Y, aunque no tenían porqué estar allí, pensaban que era lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo eran un equipo de lo más parecido a una familia.

Booth, mientras que Jack había ido a comprar algo de comer y bebidas calientes para todos, y Camille fue a comprar tulipanes, se encargó de llamar a Max y Russ, el padre y el hermano de Brennan respectivamente; pero éstos no llegarían hasta el día siguiente porque estaban de viaje.

Observando a la artista, que acababa de quedarse dormida, a la vez que comía un donut, el agente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo el vaso de plástico que contenía el líquido humeante.

Fue entonces cuando vio que la mano de su compañera comenzaba a efectuar pequeños movimientos, arrugando la sábana blanca de la cama. A Seeley le faltó tiempo para dejar la comida sobre una mesa que había en la habitación, justo al lado del teléfono.

—Eh, ¿qué tal? —le preguntó el agente a su compañera que acababa de abrir los ojos.

—Un poco mejor que cuando me sacaste del coche —confesó la doctora, retirándose la mascarilla de la boca para poder hablar.

—El médico nos contó que tenías una hipotermia de caballo, 29'7 ºC. Teniendo en cuenta que al bajar de los 26 ºC se entra en coma… —explicó Booth—. Pero no te preocupes, tu ritmo cardiaco es normal, así que de aquí unos días estarás en tu casa. Cam se negará a que vuelvas hasta que no te hayas recuperado del todo.

—Estoy bien —se quejó ella.

—No nos vas a engañar, Huesos.

—¿Nos? —inquirió Brennan.

—Sí, nos. Mira a Ángela que está en ese sillón, Cam y Hodgins están fuera ahora mismo pero no tardarán el volver. Están deseando de verte.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró la artista, que acababa de levantarse—. Cielo, ¡estás despierta!

Así, durante unos minutos, la dibujante y su amiga hablaron de algunas pequeñas cosas, y, cuando aparecieron el entomólogo y la forense , que se unieron también a la conversación. Ésta no duró mucho tiempo, ya que todos coincidían en que Brennan debía descansar, así que abandonaron la habitación, dejando allí a la persona a la que le correspondía el turno: Booth.

Tras despedirse, los dos compañeros se quedaron solos en la estancia.

—¿Por qué bajaste tú a salvarme? —preguntó la doctora.

—Sólo había un especialista y necesitaba ayuda —dijo el agente.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida de nuevo —agradeció Temperance.

—Como ya te dije en su día en la iglesia, tras haberos rescatado del coche enterrado a Hodgins y a ti, fuimos todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Lo sé, Booth —afirmó la antropóloga—. Pero eres tú el que estás ahora aquí y no los demás, así que sólo puedo darte las gracias a ti, al resto le tocará mañana.

A continuación, tanto Seeley como Brennan cayeron en un profundo sueño del que despertarían a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y como todo tenía que llegar a su fin...<em>**

**_La historia no da para más._**

**_Como decía arriba, espero que al menos haya entretenido durante unos minutos._**

**_Que sé que partes de la historia son imposibles de que sucedan, pero bueno, mi intención es disimularlo y que parezca creíble._**

**_Así que nada, no sé cuando volveré a aparecer por aquí, así que me despido de momento._**

**_Hasta pronto.  
><em>**


End file.
